fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascension Ceremony
|image = |kanji= 帰天 |rōmaji = Kiten |parent ability = God Slayer Magic |type=Caster Magic Ancient Spell |user= God Slayers }} Ascension Ceremony (帰天, Kiten) is an ancient and powerful transformation available to those that have gained the power to slay gods. Description Ascension Ceremony is a heightened form and strongest ability a God Slayer is given access to. Accessing the form grants the the power comparable to that of an enlightened one. However, like all great power, it does come at a price. The more and more the user enters the form, the harder it is for them to change back into their normal form. Eventually turning them into the the very thing they set out to slay. While in this form, the user is often referred to as a Demigod (半神,Hanshin). Abilities Ascension Ceremony is ability that pushes a god slayer beyond the pinnacle of their natural human abilities, releasing their respected element as a godly aura, pushing them to the level of nigh-godhood. With the activation and use of Ascension Ceremony the user gains a significant boost in their overall natural physical abilities, making them deadly even without the use of their magic. With the increase to their physical abilities, Ascension Ceremony increases the strength of their magical abilities, not only gaining an dominion over their god slayer element but their others magics as well. The godly aura produced one's ascension produces several effects to the users body. Granting them a fast regenerative factor, allowing them to quickly heal from semi severe injuries. Along with the regeneration, the user gains the ability to fly. Through the use of the Consecration ability, the user is able to pass on portions of their godly aura to another, thus giving them the ability to heal or fly. Aside from regeneration and flight, the users godly aura produces an effect known as Ethernano Blessing. This blessing allows the user to rapidly absorb pure Ethernano from the surrounding are which can be used to fuel their attacks. However, doing this has downside the more the user do so, the more the users body fails to replenish its natural Ethernano; causing them to become dependent on it. In addition to this, it is known that intaking raw Ethernano is intoxicating and the user can become drunk on it. Lastly the sure aura allows the user to absorb their respected elemental, simply by being hit by it. However, this is determined by the relative strength of the user and opponent. With the various abilities provided by the Ascension of the user, none stands close to the final ability they can gain; Dogma. This technique allows the user to impose their divine authority on the surrounding area. The use of the technique channels the entirety of their godly aura and respected element, unleashing it on those they view as enemies. Using one's Dogma is not without its drawbacks, after its use the user is forced from their ascended form. Leaving them unable to use magic for a period of time. Achieving Achieving this form, is stated as being easy once mastered, but dangerous when first attempting to do so. To access this form, the user will pour large amounts of energy from their respected slayer style into their second origin, overloading it to the point their body begins the spew out the energy. The user will then pull the energy back into their magical origin, compressing the large power into their own body and materialize the user as their own magic. Over the years this process has also become known as Transcendence (超越, Chōetsu Lit: To Rise Above). Once achieved, the user must train in order to keep the form active and to master it. Once mastered, the user is able to enter the form at a moments notice, even without release their magical power. While Transcendence is the most well form of Ascension Ceremony, unlike that of many similar transformations, a users Ascension can fail. This happens when the users body is overflowed with Kegariseiki (汚れ精気, Corrupted Essence), energy born from negative emotions. A corrupted version of , the energy is stated to be created from and fuels hatred and malice. As a result of this negative energy, the user enters a corrupted transformation, in the process that has became known as Arehateru (荒れ果てる,To Fall into Ruin). When drawing in this energy, the users entire magical energy and body becomes corrupted. This often gives the user a more demonic appearance and magical presence. Once a user falls, it is near impossible of them to transcend. In addition, it is possible for a user that has transcended to fall. 646310-l_super.jpg|Lightning God - Kaname Screen_shot_2015-06-23_at_11.44.47_AM.png| ..... Ascension Tsuruhimedevil.png|Darkness God - Tsuruhime File:Zyra.jpg|Forest God - [[]] File:Magmaacension.jpg|Tectonic God - [[]] File:Screen shot 2012-09-13 at 10.25.23 PM.png|Infernal Black God - [[]] Trivia * Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Techniques